youngjusticefandomfandomcom-20200215-history
Vanessa Nightingale
Lady Falcon '''(real name '''Vanessa "V" Nightingale, born February 7, 1997) is the former protégé of Falcon Man, and one of the founding members of the Team. She is the daughter of Falcon Man and the Panthera, younger sister of the Pheonix, older sister of Wildcat and Falcon Boy, and Nightwing's current girlfriend. Personality According to her mother, just like her father, V's personality is "chocolate and vanilla". She's one of the most responsible and mature members of the Team, but can be childish and silly when it's necessary. She also has her mother's wit, intelligence, sarcastic attitude, cunning nature, and can be naturally good with children. Just like her mother, she's naturally good at flirting, usually using that skill to her advantage. According to Kid Flash, she is a technological genius, being able to build or fix any complicated machine (like her stink-bombs). She is also very into art and drawing, saying she wants to become a designer in the future. She is selfless when it comes to her superhero duties, and tries her best to ensure that everyone she saves is alive and well. Because of her childhood trauma (the disappearance her best friend when she was 7), she always feels the need to protect her loved ones, and is even willing to risk her life for them, fearing she would lose them. Also, because of her guilt of witnessing the death of Dick's parents and doing nothing to prevent the unfortunate event, she constantly feels the need to help him in any way she can (which was strongly shown in the episode, "Performance"). She has strong romantic feelings for him (which she constantly denied until they finally became a couple), and usually depends on him for emotional support. However, she also has kind of an arrogant and cocky side, shown by her constant bragging whenever she wins a fight or competition, and how she hates losing. She is also known to be extremely short-tempered, hot-headed, and prideful. Physical Appearance As a 13-year-old, just like Dick, V was fairly short for her age, being his height. As a 19-year-old, she became quite taller, being only three inches shorter than Dick. She also wore She's an attractive girl with long wavy reddish brown hair, peach skin, aqua colored eyes, and a slender built figure. Clothing As 13-year-old Lady Falcon, she wears a navy blue high neck crop tank top with a diamond-shaped cut-out on her cleavage & a red falcon silhouette underneath, magenta lipstick, a black leather vest, a black leather vest, dark grey leather shorts, light blue tights, black low-heeled leather boots, and long black net gloves. She also wore her hair loose. As 19-year-old Lady Falcon, she wears a black sports bra, a navy blue zip-up sports vest with a red silhouette on the front, and the same lipstick, shorts, tights, boots, and gloves. She also wore her hair in a side pony tail, tied with a blue hair tie. As a civilian she wears her hair in a side braid, a pink tank top, a yellow crop sweater, red rectangular glasses, white socks, sky blue sneakers, and dark blue jean shorts (at 13 years old), or her hair in a half up crown braid, a white off shoulder blouse, grey thin socks, brown cowgirl boots, magenta yoga pants, and black rectangular glasses (at 19 years old). In her civilian form, she her colorful friendship bead necklace that she got from Cadence Harmony when they were both 3 years old. During her first date with Dick, she wore a her hair in a messy side bun, a short blue lace dress, a brown leather belt, a golden chain necklace, and black two-inch heeled boots. History Early life Vanessa "V" Nightingale is the daughter of the superhero, Falcon Man (Roger Nightingale), and his wife, superhero/former super-villain, the Panthera (Jasmine Faye Nightingale). She was born on February 7, 1997, in the city of Conch Coast, New Jersey. When she was 3 years old, at daycare she noticed a girl her age is being bullied by a group of older boys, in order to defend her, she grabbed a bunch of stones, and slingshot them right at the boys, and pushed them into the mud, causing them to run away out of fear of her. The girl was extremely grateful, because it was the first time anybody in the daycare ever showed her kindness, so she called V her "superhero", and introduced herself as Cadence Harmony. Thus, their friendship began, marking it by making each other friendship necklaces. They where best friends/"partner-in-crime-during-pranks" for for 5 years, not letting anyone else become their friend, until Christmas Eve of 2004. That was the day when Falcon Man finally decided to train her as his protégé. After the exciting news were revealed, she ran to her friend's house to tell her (since they promised they will always tell each other everything), but when she got there, she found Cadence's house to be exploded and on fire. Cadence's parents were found lying dead, and their daughter is nowhere to be found. It was revealed by the police that the cause of the fire was the Joker, causing V to fall into deep depression and she started to fight villains alongside her father out of hatred. After a year, she was able to get over her depression with the help of her mother and leopard nanny Lucy, despite Cadence still being missing. They were able to convince her that she has to keep on living her life, for the sake of everyone around her, including her one-year-old little sister, Bianca. For the next period of time as Lady Falcon, she fought criminals out of sense of sympathy rather than hatred. She vowed that she would never let somebody else suffer the pain of losing loved ones like she did, or let someone be pushed around like Cadence was by those bullies. She decided that if she can't be there for Cadence anymore, at least she can be there for people that deserve to be defended, just like she did for Cadence the first time they met. On April 1st, 2006, V and her family went to Gotham City to see Haly's Circus. Once the act of the "Flying Graysons" began, she, along with her family and Bruce Wayne witnessed the trapeze "accident" that took away the lives of the acrobats. She wanted to go and save them, but her father said they can't, because there are too many people around. After she witnessed the incident, she looked up to see the traumatized son of John and Mary Grayson, and immediately felt guilty for not being able to do anything to save his family. Later, she was able to convince her parents to come to the funeral, where she finally was able to talk to the boy. She learned that his name Richard "Dick" Grayson. She comforted him by telling him that he'll get better eventually, because she also knows what it's like to lose someone dear to her (Cadence). Then, she gave him her umbrella, noticing that he didn't have one to protect him from the rain. When the funeral ended, she left, shouting to Dick that they will meet again. For next few days, she a "brainstorming session". She suspected that the death of the Graysons wasn't an accident, and figured that Batman himself is probably going to investigate, since the crime happened in Gotham City. Not wanting Dick to suffer like she did, with the permission of her father, unbeknownst to her mother, she was able to track down Batman and followed him around, as Lady Falcon. She stayed completely out of his sight, investigating clues of her own, like the lose rope in the circus, interrogating criminals who had history with Tony Zucco, and finding Zucco's knife, checking it for fingerprints. She decided to only show herself when it's finally time to help Batman restrain Zucco, and then show the evidence she found to the police along with Batman's evidence. When Batman got captured by Zucco, she was going to get help, he noticed her and caught her as well. Eventually, a new young superhero named Robin shows up, frees Lady Falcon and Batman, and they all restrain Zucco together. After he was turned in, Lady Falcon apologized that she couldn't do much to help (and that she tried to include herself into the investigation without letting Batman know). Batman tells her that she did good work, but he can't promise that he won't tell her mother about the whole thing. She then get's a call from her mother, telling her to come home immediately, and bids Batman and Robin goodbye, telling Robin they'll meet again soon. That September, she got accepted into Gotham Academy. On her first day, she gets harassed by a group of jocks. In response, she beat them up, knocking them out unconcious. She turns around to see Dick Grayson, who was watching the entire time. He greets her, calling her 'Fal'. And she retaliated by calling him 'Rob'. She asked him how he found out and he says it's because they look similar and fight in a similar fashion. In response, she tells him that she knew from the very start that Robin was him, because she couldn't think of anyone else who could become Batman's protege. They spent the entire school day together (because they had the same classes), and that became the start of a new friendship. She also later befriends Barbara Gordon and many other students at the academy. Later, at age 12, she went to Amazonian Heroine Summer Training Camp (which was led by Wonder Woman) during her summer vacation, where she met Krimson Rouge, Chameleon Girl, and Frostbyte, whom she befriends. According to Krimson, at one point at the camp, she challenged Wonder Woman to a one-on-one fight and won. Relationships Romance Nightwing Ever since the two first met, V showed an interest in Dick. That interest over the years, began to develop into true romantic feelings. Throughout Season 1, she was shown to subtlety flirt with him at times, but immediately deny it whenever somebody would point it out. Whenever somebody called Dick her boyfriend, her his girlfriend, or the both of them a couple, she would get flustered and deny, claiming they're just friends and nothing more. She also showed signs of jealousy whenever certain girls (Zatanna, Rocket, Bette, Barbara, Cadence, or Catgirl) showed signs of having romantic advances towards him, especially Zatanna. For example, she growls and punches a wall (creating a dent) when Zatanna kisses him on the cheek on his fourteenth birthday. In the season finale, when she and Dick were alone for a moment, she kisses him (to his shock) and immediately pulls away, saying that if they survive the fight, they're never talking about this. In Season 2, she reveals to Zatanna that the reason she kissed him back then is that she knew that it was probably going to be their final battle, and she couldn't let Dick die without him knowing what he means to her first. On New Year's, when she saw Zatanna embrace Dick and kiss him, she had a heartbroken expression on her face, before she composed herself and kissed Lava Boy on the cheek. After the meeting about the 16 missing hours, Dick comes over to her to ask her about the kiss, but she cuts him off, evading the question by saying that Lava Boy asked her out and she said yes. He says that he's happy for her, with a hint of jealousy. After they talk about what could've happened throughout those missing 16 hours, she says that it was nice talking to him, in a depressing tone, and goes to Lava Boy's side, looking back at Dick sadly. She then decided that since he likes Zatanna, she should probably move on. Lava Boy helped her forget her sadness during their relationship, but she still wasn't over him, so she broke the relationship off. Then, since Dick was in a relationship with Rocket, she started a relationship with Roxanne Arsyn, whom she also broke up with later, because she still wasn't over Dick (and because Roxie was "over the top" crazy). She later starts a relationship with one of her brother's band members, Young Neil, but the relationship was too "awkward and unsatisfying", so they both agreed that it's best for the two of them to split up. Then she started a relationship with Vincent Graves (Hyperdeath), who she later left, because he spent throughout most of the relationship pushing her away and because he cheated on her. After the four failed relationships, she decided that she has to get over Dick on her own, and that she can't be in another relationship until then. Later, she becomes more distant from Dick. She started to act more cold and hasty towards him, which he starts to notice. At his 19th birthday, she sees Zatanna kiss him on the lips, and unlike other people, who were staring at the two in shock, she looked at the scene with heartbroken expression, unbeknownst to Dick. Even when he became single, she still felt the need to distance herself from him. On her birthday, during a mission, when Dick wasn't in headquarters, Lava Boy (who was taking a break from his relationship with Frostbyte, so that the two can have the time to figure themselves out) tried to kiss V, claiming he loves her, but she pushes him away, saying that she can't because she loves Dick and that'll it'll always be him. Turns out, Dick overheard the exchange, finally acknowledging her feeling for him. After Hyperdeath attacks the headquarters, injuring and knocking out V, Dick said to Artemis to give her first aid immediately. After Hyperdeath was restrained, Dick enters the emergency room, and seeing that V is still unconscious, he wakes her up by giving her CPR. When she wakes up, she slaps him, accusing him of kissing her. He tells her that